Scorpion (SnowstormtheIcewingNightwingHybrid)
Scorpion is my sona. Please don't change the page. Personality Being a thief in the Scorpion den, he had to learn how to be cunning when he got caught. That's probably why his most distinct personality trait is smugness, since he hardly ever gets caught. when he does however (which is more than he thinks) he will try to weasle his way out of it, by saying things like "Let's figure this out calmly, and not loose our tem- BYE". Appearance Scorpion is a rich, gold colour. His eyes are actually a light blue, and are not all pupil. They look alot like a Seawings eyes, which makes sense because his ancestery is Seawings. He has a small piece of Aquamarine embedded in his right leg. He found it when he was travelling along the coast, looking for dragons to burgle. He wears a sparkly gold bracelet with little emerald studs on his tail, that is enchanted by an animus friend of his to always stay on. He has some gold earrings, that are enchanted to do something he forgot. History Scorpion was born in the Scorpion den. When he turned one, his parents sold him for 2 chickens. When he was 3, he decided to follow a path of drawing, and become an illustrator. It failed, and he ended up stealing things. The thing was, one he started stealing he decided he liked it. He liked stealing shiny things the most, such as jewellery, scrap metal and shiny pokemon. When he was 5, he met an animus called Otter. Otter is a female Mudwing that doesn't have a page. Scorpion and Otter became good friends. Otter doesn't care about using her powers, so she gave Scorpion many gifts. Relationships *He likes Otter. As a friend, and maybe a bit more than that. *He's best buddies with his dagger, which he called Bob. Abilities and Weaknesses He is a skilled thief, and has a way with words. Also, he's a good fighter with a dagger, but not so much with anything else. He's great at manuvering his tail, too. Weapons *An earring that he can't remember what it does. It actually, in fact, gives him extra stamina when he feels as if he can't go on. *An enchanted dagger, that can talk to him (It's annoying) named Bob. Bob can become part of Scorpion's hand whenever Scorp chooses. Powers (Only in Roleplays, and note that he will not always have all of them at once) *Can shrink or Grow at will, and at the size he chooses to be. *Has energy stored in his claws. which allows him to fire powerful energy spheres, that if aimed right, can either kill or knock out a dragon. If you touch a sphere, the're burning hot. If you're wondering the energy differs in colours each times he shoots. If he's mad and shooting at someone though, they're pure red. *Energy manipulation *Teleportation Trivia #He loves drawing, and is quite good at it. #He think's he's a much better thief than he actually is #He likes trolling other dragons FINALLY I'M DONE Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Characters